


Ongelma numero 6800

by Deemadus



Category: EXO (Band), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemadus/pseuds/Deemadus
Summary: "Kuule, olet minun 6800. ongelmani. Et ole ensimmäinen, mutta tuskin viimeinenkään."Yön syleilyssä tapaa kaksi poikaa, joiden menneisyys on heidän tietämättään kietoutunut yhteen.Toinen pelastaa toisen hengen.Kunnes Yifan löytää hänet taas. Ja se on avain uuteen.





	1. Sanasto & Prologi

Sanasto  
Alkuun pientä sanastoa, jotta hekin, jotka eivät ole perehtyneet itse Tokyo ghouliin, ymmärtäisivät tietyt termit:  
Ghoul: Ihmisen näköinen olento, joka tarvitsee elääkseen ihmislihaa. Ei voi syödä mitään ihmisten ruokaa, kahvi ja puhdas vesi käyvät.  
Kyyhky: Sotilas, joka toimii CCG:n palkkalistoilla. Tappaa ghouleja työkseen.  
Quinque: Ghoulin kakuhosta tehty ase, joka koulutetuilla kyyhkyillä on käytössä. Ainoa ase, joka voi vahingoittaa ghoulia.  
Kakuho & kagune: Elin, joka on vain ghouleilla. Kagune on kuin nestemäinen lihas, joita on erityyppisiä. Se on usein erittäin vahva.  
CCG: Japanin valtion perustama, Tokiosta käsin toimiva järjestö, jonka tarkoituksena on hävittää ghoulit.

P R O L O G I  
Nuori poika katsoo isänsä varmoja liikkeitä. Mies pitelee otteessaan itseään vanhempaa miestä, joka yrittää vielä heikosti potkia ylivahvaa vastustajaansa. Taistelu oli ollut jo alun alkaen epäreilu. Tällä säällä kaupungin solukoissa ei ollut nimeksikään ihmisiä, eikä kukaan kuullut miehen huutoa, kun hänen henkensä julmasti riistettiin.   
Veri tipahteli isän käsistä ja hän hymyili raadellessaan miehen selän auki. Sieltä valui ulos pyöreä elin, jollaista ihmisillä ei ollut. Kakuho. 

Nuori poika avasi suunsa. "Isä, eikö tuo mies ollut ghoul?"  
Mies kääntyi katsomaan lasta. "Kyllä, hän oli ghoul."  
"Mutta... eihän heistä ole vaaraa. Hehän ovat ystäviämme", lapsi sanoi ihmetellen.  
Isä irrotti lämpimältä ruumiilta käden ja otti harppauksen 5-vuotiaan luokse hymyillen hänelle ilottomasti. Hän nosti verisen käden toisen naaman eteen ja läiski sillä lapsen kuulasta ihoa, ensin hiljaa mutta yhtäkkiä hän löi sillä niin lujaa, että poika lensi muutaman metrin vasemmalle. Kyyneleet kihosivat väistämättä herkän silmiin ja isä käveli lähemmäs, kunnes yhtäkkiä joku iski miestä lujaa selkään.  
Toinen mies katsoi ärhäkästi isää ja iski quinquellaan häntä. Isä yskäisi verta poikansa päälle, joka sai pojan silmät muuttumaan mustanpunaisiksi.   
Suojakypärällä varustettu kyyhky iski uudelleen, mutta isä sai nostettua itsensä pystyyn ja hän iski lujaa miestä suoraan sydämen vierestä. Mies huudahti ja lähes halkaisi isän kallon aseellaan.  
Molemmat miehet olivat nyt kuoleman kielissä. Lapsi katsoi verenmäärää silmät suurina, yhä itkien vanhempansa aiheuttamasta kivusta.  
Isä ja tuntematon siirsivät katseensa poikaan. "Auta minua, ruma lapsi", isä sanoi henkitoreissaan, "tai edes tapa tuo mies. Hän on paha," hän jatkoi.  
Kyyhky kuitenkin pudisti päätään ja piteli sydäntään. "Ei, lapsi! Jos tapat tuon toisen, lupaan suojella sinua. Näin, että hän löi sinua. Ja voin nähdä, että se ei ole edes kauhean harvinaista. Väkivallasta on tehtävä loppu", mies sanoi tarkoittaen aidosti hyvää ja osoitti nopeasti pojan paljaita käsiä, jotka olivat mustelmilla ja haavoilla.  
Lasta itketti, mutta hän kokosi viimeiset voimansa ja pyyhki kyyneleensä.   
"Mitä aikailet, idiootti? Tapa hänet ja auta minua", isä sanoi ja loi yllättävän lempeän katseen. Veri kuitenkin vääristi sen ja pilasi vaikutelman. "Kelle sinä olet uskollinen? Omalle isällesi, vai järjestölle, joka on tappanut kaikki sukulaisesi?! He ovat hirviöitä! Osoita viimein, ettet ole hyödytön!"  
Ihminen pudisti päätään. "Lupaan pyhästi etten tee mitään pahaa sinulle, jos et tapa minua."  
Poika ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, mutta hänen pieni kagunensa toimi oman mielensä mukaan, iskien ihmistä niin kriittisesti, että miekkonen päästi viimeisen henkosensa.   
Isä nousi pystyyn ja raahusti vaivalloisesti poikansa luo. Poika tapitti ruskeilla silmillään vanhempaansa. Hän ei osannut varautua iskuun, jonka isä hänelle antoi. Pikkuisen rintakehään avautui iso haava ja isä katsoi häntä myrskyisästi. "Miksi sinä epäröit noin kauan!? Miksi sinä olet niin kelvoton?"  
Kyyneleet palasivat.  
Ruma.  
Idiootti.  
Hyödytön.  
Kelvoton.  
Sanat vaivasivat ja vaivaavat lasta koko hänen ikänsä.

Miksei hän koskaan ollut tarpeeksi?  
***  
Samana iltana muutamaa vuotta tätä poikaa vanhempi lapsi oli leikkimässä yksin kotona, vailla minkäänlaisia murheita. Rappukäytävästä kuului kolinaa, ja hän loikki toiveikkaasti vastaan. Äiti avasi oven ja saapui sisälle.   
Se ilme, mikä äidin kasvoilla oli, oli sanoin kuvaamattoman raskas. Hänen silmänsä olivat turvoksissa ja ne verestivät. Kyyneleet jatkoivat tuloaan, vaikka nainen yritti ne kovasti piilottaa. Lapsi katso suu auki äitiään, joka tavallisesti oli aina päättäväinen ja looginen. Nyt hän haparoi ympäriinsä ja laski kauppakassit eteiseen.  
”Äiti? Mikä on hätänä”, poika kysyi lapsenomaisella äänellään, hänen kulmiensa rypistyessä.

Pitkä nainen kääntyi katsomaan häntä, halaten häntä. Sitä äiti ei ollut koskaan ennen tehnyt.  
”Kris… isä on…”  
”Mitä isästä? Mitä on tapahtunut”, lapsi kysyi ja taputti äitiä lohduttavasti selkään.  
”Häntä ei enää ole.”

Muksun suu loksahti auki, ja sekuntien päästä se alkoi väpättää. ”Isä…”, hän lausui äänettömän rukouksen.


	2. 1. Ensitapaaminen

Raskas rokki hiveli makeasti luita ja ytimiä, tunkeutuen joka ikiseen soluun. Basso toi liikkeisiin jämäkkyyttä ja varmuutta. Blondiksi värjännyt poika otti mukanaan olevasta nahkaisesta, valkeasta laukusta sopivan värisen putelin, joka jätti nätin merellisen turkoosin jäljen seinään. Hän katsoi syvän, tumman tammen värisillä silmillään alussa olevaa teosta. Kokonaisuus näkyi selvästi hänen mielessään, ja hän lisäsi lisää väriä jokaisen paksun, pullean kuplakirjaimen päälle, luoden lisää kontrastia. Nuhjaantunut huppari oli nostettu siron niskan peitoksi, ettei kukaan vain tunnistaisi häntä. Hän tiesi, ettei taiteen pitäisi olla tässä.  
Toimistorakennuksen punainen tiiliseinä sai lisää elämää upeasta ja taidokkaasta työstä. 'Exoplanet' kuiskasi kirjoitus hiljaa. Pitkä, mutta hyvin nuori poika siirsi ohuen, mutta reisistä lihaksikkaan jalkansa taemmas. Pieni päänkallistus ja pehmoisten huulten hymy nimimerkkiä lisätessä viimeisteli koko sopan. Pyöreän pullea, japanilaistyylinen, pelkistetty ja ylisöpö pandan naama vaaleanpunaisilla poskilla sopi hyvin tekstin viereen. Pikkukriminaali oli ylpeä.  
  
Samettisen mustista farkuista roikkui metalliketjuja, hopeaisia että kultaisia, muutama kuparinenkin oli mukana. Kukaan ei tiennyt, olivatko ne aitoja, ei edes varmaan poika itse. Koruja hän kuitenkin rakasti, siitä osoituksena kaulassakin oli lukemattomia koruja, jotka kilisivät hänen liikkuessaan sulavasti.  
  
Tulee väkisinkin miettineeksi, että miksei tätä poikaa kutsuttu harakaksi. Ohut, mutta jäntevä olemus muistutti enemmän nuorta ja kokematonta lintua, kuin pulleaa pandaa.  
Vaikka tämä hyypiö näytti suloiselta ja hämärältä, täysin sopivalta katukuvaan, ei viranomaisen omatunto sallinut pandan riehua siellä täällä.  
Yifan oli ollut kävelemässä töistään kotiin, mutta tyhjältä kadulta kuulunut kolahdus oli herättänyt hänen huomionsa. Nuori mies oli katsonut asiakseen tarkistaa, mitä siellä oikein tapahtui. Kuinka ollakaan, itsekin blondi oli löytänyt toisen tekemässä laittomia. Hetken tarkkailtuaan hän oli odottanut, tajuaisiko tuntematon itse lopettaa työnsä. Ei, hän ei ollut tehnyt niin. Vaikka lopputulos oli toki todella vaikuttava, ei tuollaisten pienten nuorten voitu antaa olla vapaalla jalalla. Tuon ikäisenä Yifan itse oli ollut kiltti ja tunnollinen poika. Tai, noh, miten sen otti. Mutta ei hänestä ollut ollut mitään haittaa yhteiskunnalle.  
Sitä paitsi, tuon nimimerkin hän oli nähnyt aiemminkin. Pandan naama oli useasti graffitien luona. Tuosta oli ilmeisesti tullut toiselle paha tapa. Mikä lasten vanhempia vaivasi, kun antavat sotkea seiniä näin myöhään? Kello oli jo kaksitoista, keskiyö siis.  
  
Vanhempi astui esiin seinän luomasta varjosta ja naksautti kieltään terävästi kuin koiralle. Blondi käänsi päänsä säikähtäneenä vasemmalle puolelleen, jossa hän kohtasi synkän katseen.  
"Taidat tietää, että tuo on laitonta", Yifan sanoi keveästi, kuin juttelisi säästä. Katse kuitenkin kavalsi hänet. Kriminaali jäykistyi.  
Nuoren hennot ja vaaleat ihokarvat nousivat pystyyn, mutta hän pysyi hiljaa, kääntyen äkkiä poispäin, ettei Yifan ehtisi ottaa tuntomerkkejä ylös.  
"Mitä nyt? Miksi pelkäät, 'panda'? Sinua kutsutaan pandaksi, eikö niin?"  
  
Poika ei sanonut vieläkään mitään, vaan keräsi ripeästi metallitölkit maasta laukkuunsa, heitti sen selkänsä ja kiihdytti kinttunsa juoksuun.  
Yifan huokaisi ja lähti perään sen enempää ajattelematta. Panda, eli oikealta nimeltään Tao, hyppäsi tikkaisiin ja nousi paloportaita pitkin katolle. Vanhan talon paloportaat nitisivät liitoksistaan ja metallinen kehikko ei meinannut kestää takaa-ajoa. Kun Yifan tuli perään, yltyivät äänet. Tao joutui olemaan vielä tarkempi liikkeissään. Katolle päästyään hän tarrasi painavaan lautaan ja raahasi sen reunalle, heittäen sen toisen pään sitten toisen talon reunalle. Ketterästi hän hyppäsi sen päälle ja juoksi toiselle katolle. Reitti tuntui olevan jo tuttu.  
Raskasrakenteisemman Yifanin painon alla lankku nitisi ja katkesi.  
  
Tao kääntyi katsoman takaa-ajajaansa kuullessaan tuon aidosti säikähtäneen karjahduksen.  
Tao loikki paikalle ja havaitsi, että hänelle tuntematon oli saanut otteen tämän taloon reunasta. Tao voisi joko astua mustilla converseillaan niiden päälle, jättää toisen siihen tai sitten auttaa hänet ylös.  
Hän räpäytti silmiään, joita reunustivat luonnolliset tummat renkaat ja pitkät, taipuisat ripset. Hän ei ollut paha ihminen, joten Tao käveli jäykästi toisen luo, ojensi varoen kätensä, johon Yifan rajusti tarttui.  
Hetken aikaa he vain tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin, kunnes Tao nosti hänet ylös.  
Yifan yskäisi pienesti ja hymyili samalla, kun toipui säikähdyksestä. "Kiitos."  
"Ole hyvä”, nuorukainen vastasi kohteliaasti mutta hiljaisella äänellä.  
Ja sen jälkeen Tao kääntyi kannoiltaan, hyppäsi alas toisen talon palotikkaisiin ja katosi.  
Yifan katsoi hahmon katoamista yöhön. Tuuli leikitteli hetken hänen karkeilla, mutta mukavan tuntuisilla hiuksillaan, kunnes hän puhahti, vilkaisi ylös tähtitaivaalle ja sukelsi alas.  
***  
Tao heitti reppunsa sängylleen ja ryntäsi suihkuun. Tänä iltana hän oli yksin kotona, sillä hänen yksinhuoltajana toimiva äitinsä oli työmatkalla. Isää tai sisaruksia hänellä ei ollut, enää. Ensimmäistä hän ei olisi välittänytkään tavata enää koskaan.  
  
Kun poika hengitti syvään mustavalkealla pedillään, ruusunkultaisessa häkissä majaileva lintu nosti päätään ja liversi tervehdyksen.  
  
Poika hymyili sille ja riisui vaatteensa pois. Hiki oli liimannut harmaan hihattoman ihoon ja vaateen riisuminen antoi ilman koskettaa hänen okraan taittuvaa ihoaan.  
Farkut lensivät samaan kasaan, korut taas hän asetti huolellisesti omille paikoilleen telineeseen. Oikeassa korvassa olevat lävistykset hän otti pois, vasemmasta hän otti vain yhden ainokaisen.  
Lintu laulahti hermostuneena, tietäen, mitä Tao aikoi tehdä. Eläin ei pitänyt Taon tuntien pituisista suihkureissuista.  
Käsi hakeutui sen häkin lukolle ja eläin kipusi Taon kädelle, pienet kynnet tarttuivat sen ihoon, jossa oli eiliseltä jääneitä erivärisiä maaliläiskiä. Taon omat kynnet raaputtivat niitä ajatuksissaan pois. Samalla hän hymyili lemmikilleen, joka kujersi iloisena huomiosta. Rakkaus oli molemmin puolista.  
Askeleet johdattivat hänet melkeinpä huomaamatta kylpyhuoneeseen. Poika sulki oven hiljaa ja lintu lennähti koreasti nurkassa olevalle pyykinkuivaustelineelle.  
Poika käänsi veden lämpimäksi, melkein tulikuumaksi, kunnes loikkasi sen alle.  
  
Monet ihmiset pohdiskelevat suihkussa, Tao ei. Hän unohtaa kaikki ongelmansa, kaiken ulkoisen maailman. Suihkussa on vain hän, lintu ja lihaksia hivelevä lämmin vesi.  
Ainoa asia, mikä seurasi häntä suihkuunkin, oli pelko. Jokainen ääni sai hänet pompahtamaan tyhjyydestään. Sydän pamppaillen hän lisäsi hoitoaineen hiuksiinsa ja istui suihkukopin lattialle. Suihku oli hänen mielestään liian pieni.  
Tao ei ehtinyt edes huomata ajankulua. Kello oli vierähtänyt kahteen yöllä, ja pojalla olisi koulua huomenna. Suosiolla hän päätti jättää moisen turhuuden sikseen. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän jätti menemättä.


	3. 2.Vastapalvelus

Oli kuulunut muutama kuukausi heidän ensitapaamisestaan. Tao oli unohtanut kokonaan tapahtuneen, se ei ollut kovin kummoinen tapahtuma hänen elämässään. Yifania taas se oli jäänyt häiritsemän: tuntui, kuin hänen olisi pitänyt ottaa nuorukainen kiinni. Kaupungin meno oli yltynyt sekopäisemmäksi viimeisten kuluneiden kuukausien aikana: salaperäisiä murhia ja katoamisia oli tapahtunut enemmän kuin liikaa. Graffiteja oli miljoonittain. Tämä kaupunki oli kuolemassa, sen saattoi aistita lapamatokin. Yifan aikoi muuttaa pois, sillä hän alkoi vihata työtään. Oikeastaan hän oli joutunut tutkimaan erilaisia tapauksia, joihin liittyvät asiat olivat kammottavia. Huhuttiin, että täällä oli samanlaista kuin Tokiossa: Tokiossa liikkui kannibaaleja. Niin lehdet väittivät, ja nyt kerrottiin, että ne olivat levittäytyneet Kiinaankin. Se toki selittäisi murhat ja katoamiset, mutta... Yifan ei todellakaan halunnut tietää enempää. Hän tiesi jo liikaa.

Tänään oli hänen viimeinen työpäivänsä, joten hän keräsi kaikki tavaransa kasaan. Poliisipäällikkö kiitti häntä tehdystä työstä ja Yifan sai karistaa työpaikkansa pölyt lopullisesti kamppeistaan.

Oli taas myöhäinen ilta, niin kuin silloin. Paperitöiden kanssa oli mennyt aikaa, ja nyt Yifan lähti asunnolleen, kulkien sen samaisen kadun ohi, jossa pari kuuta sitten hänen henkensä oli pelastanut panda.

Kadulta kuului taas ääniä. Poika tiesi, ettei hänen todellakaan täytyisi mennä katsomaan. Hän meni.

Näky ei ollut sitä mitä hän odotti: tuttu, mustavalkoisiin pukeutunut poika makasi maassa, kahden muun piestävänä.

"Sinulla ei ole enää äitiä! Kukas nyt tulee puolustamaan, yhyy! Itke vain, lapsi!"

"Tuota pärstää ei parane näkyä täällä enää ikinä!"

"Lopettakaa, älkää", tutuin ääni aneli väristen. Potkut iskivät hänen kylkiinsä ja veri valui kylmälle kadulle.

Poika itki, mutta sai yllättäen jostain voimaa. Hän hypähti pystyyn ja ihon alta, oikean lavan kohdalle, puski esiin yksi siipimäinen, mutta kiinteän lihaksen oloinen lonkero. Se oli punertavan sininen, mutta kärsistä korpinmusta.  
Yifanille yhä tuntematon iski oudolla ulokkeellaan vastustajiaan, jotka eivät näyttäneet hätkähtäneen lainkaan.  
Molemmat väistivät ja pysähtyivät katsomaan väsynyttä nuorukaista, jonka kyljet kohoilivat voimakkaasti uupumuksesta.  
"Kas, lapsessa oli jotain ytyä. Ei kiinnosta."

Tilanne oli ohi sekunnissa, ja Tao makasi maassa tajuttomana. Vastustajat olivat hävinneet kuin tuhka tuuleen. Taon omat lihakset olivat imeytyneet takaisin kehoon, ja näytti siltä, kuin niitä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan.  
Yifan käveli nuorukaisen luo ja nosti hänet kevyesti käsivarsilleen ja lähti kuljettamaan loukkaantunutta omalle asunnolleen.

***

Tao raotti varoen silmiään. Havaittuaan, että huone oli mieluisan pimeä, hän saattoi avata ne kokonaan. Kädet hieroivat niitä ja hän nousi istumaan pehmeälle sängylle.

Hän huomasi, ettei hänellä ollut paitaa, eikö oikeastaan housujakaan, vain sydänkuvioiset bokserit. Hän veti peiton kehonsa suojaksi, sillä se oli valahtanut hänen päältään unen aikana.  
"Sydänkuvioiset bokserit on aika klisee, eikö vain", vieras ääni sanoi matalasti. Tao huomasi tuon nojailevan ovenkarmiin. Säikähdys paistoi nuoremman kasvoilta, mutta Yifan vain hymyili.

"Otit aika kovasti turpaan niiltä jätkiltä. Olisit varmaan kuollut, jos en olisi sattunut tulemaan paikalle... panda..."

Nuo lauseet saivat Taon aivot raksuttamaan, ja hän muisti mitä oli tapahtunut ja missä oli aiemmin nähnyt tämän tuntemattoman.  
"Kiitos...", poika sanoi arasti ja tunsi vatsansa kurnivan. Hän aneli mielessään, ettei toinen huomaisi.  
"Onko sinulla nälkä? Voi tuoda ruokaa", Yifan tietysti huomasi vieraansa nälän. "Olen muuten Wu Yifan."  
"En mä tarvitse ruokaa, ei mulla ole nälkä... ja mä oon Tao. Huang Zitao", blondi vastasi hiljaa, näpräillen peloissaan peittoa. Hänen kätensä hakeutui omien kylkiensä luo ja hän havaitsi, että haavat oli sidottu. Ne olivat yhä kipeät, mutta paranemassa.

"Kyllä sinun pitää syödä. En voinut olla huomaamatta, että olet aika laiha."  
Tao käänsi katseensa ahdistuneena muualle. Hänellä todellakin oli nälkä, niin että silmissä pimeni. Eikä ajatus siitä, että Yifan oli katsellut hänen puolialastonta kehoaan, houkutellut lainkaan.

Viime syömiskerrasta oli muutama kuu, äiti oli jättänyt ruokaa jääkaappiin. Ruokaa oli ollut kuitenkin vain vähän, pariksi päiväksi. Sen jälkeen äidin olisi pitänyt tulla kotiin. Mutta hän ei koskaan palannut. Taolle oli soitettu ja kerrottu, että hänen äitinsä oli tapettu eikä ruumiinosia enää löytynyt. Tapauksesta ei puhuttu paljoakaan, koska se ei ollut ainoa. Sitä paitsi, tuolla aika välillä Tao oli täyttänyt jo 19, jolloin hänen oletettiin selviävän yksin.

Totuus oli toinen. Poika ei tiennyt juuri omanlaisiensa maailmasta mitään. Se oli julma, mutta äiti olo tehokkaasti suojellut häntä siltä. Hankkinut ruuat ja sanonut, että he voisivat elää normaalia elämää, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Kuin mikään ei olisi toisin.

Se kostautui nyt. Turvattu lapsuus oli vain kaunis muisto. Oli fakta, että hän oli yksin maailmassa, josta hän ei tiennyt mitään.  
"Mitä haluaisit syödä", Yifan kysyi taas ja Tao pudisti päätään. "En halua mitään. Tai voit keittää kahvia, jos jaksat."  
Yifan kohotti pienesti kulmiaan toiveelle mutta nyökkäsi kohteliaasti, sulkien oven perässään.

Tao huokaisi syvään. Oli ollut lähellä, ettei hän olisi hypännyt auttajansa kurkkuun.  
Hän oli heikkona, eikä hän voisi hillitä itseään kauaa. Ongelma oli, ettei Tao tiennyt minne mennä. Tänne hän ei voisi jäädä.

Pian Yifan palasi kahvikupposen kanssa, jonka kylkeä koristi panda. Taon silmät levisivät ja hän katsoi merkitsevästi Yifania. "Miksi sanot minua pandaksi?"  
"Monet poliisissa keksivät nimityksiä pikkukriminaaleille. Sun logo on panda, joten se on vain tullut itsestään. Sitä paitsi, sun tummat silmänympärykset luovat sustakin pandan... ja olet aika suloinen, niin kuin pandat ovat."

Taon poskia kuumotti, mutta hän jätti sen huomiotta. "Tiedätkö kyyhkyt", hän kysyi saaden äänensä haudanvakavaksi.  
Yifan yllättyi äänensävystä. "Tarkoitatko sinä lintuja? Kyllä minä ne tiedän."  
"Kauniita lintuja, eikö niin", Tao sanoi paljon rennommin jo, sillä tällä tavoin hän oli saattanut varmistaa, että oliko tämä mies osa poliisia vai kyyhkyjä. Kyyhkyillä oli paha tapa nimetä ghouleja naamioiden perusteella. Taolla ei ollut naamiota niin kuin useimmilla, mutta hän oli haaveillut sellaisesta salaa. Tässä kaupungissa ei vain ollut naamiontekijöitä.

Yifan kohautti olkiaan ja istui sängyn reunalle. Hän oli värjännyt hiuksensa mustiksi ja leikannut lyhyeksi. Taon mielestä ne olivat nyt vielä miehekkäämmät kuin viime kerralla. Blondi otti kahvikupista kiinni ja antoi sen sisältämän lämpimän nesteen valua kurkustaan alas. Se helpotti oloa hetkeksi.  
"Miksi pelastit minut", Tao kysyi hiljaa ja Yifan hymyili. "Vastapalvelus. Pelastit minut silloin..."


	4. 3.Murskattu

Kun Tao saapui asunnolleen, huomasi hän, että ovi oli murettu raa'asti auki. Jäljistä näki, että asialla oli ollut ghoul. Poika ryntäsi sisään ja haukkoi henkeään.  
Tuhon määrä oli hirveä. Astiat oli rikottu maahan, taulut revitty alas seiniltä, ikkunat rikottu, huonekalut rikottu tai vähintäänkin kaadettu, hänen kaikki pandoihin liittyvät tärkeät muistonsa oli rikottu. Hänen isänsä nimi oli kirjoitettu seinään punaisella verellä, jonka haju ei houkutellut Taoa yhtään. Se ei ollut siis ihmisen, muuten Taon nälkä olisi taas nostanut päätään. Katse lipui seinää pitkin, kunnes veren lähde näkyi. Taon lemmikkilintu oli naulattu siivistään seinään.

  
Poika kaatui polvilleen maahan ja alkoi itkeä. Hänen isänsä viholliset olivat tuhonneet kaiken. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään. Oli sääli, että tälle alueelle oli sattunut saapumaan eräs väkivaltaisempi ghoulien järjestö, joka tykkäsi käydä perimässä velkojaan, kovia otteita säästämättä. Ja Tao oli nähtävästi uhri.  
Kun blondi sai viimein koottua itsensä kymmenien minuuttien huutamisen ja itkemisen jälkeen, lähti hän kiertämään. Pian hän huomasi seinään kiinnitetyn lapun. "Tämä oli viimeinen varoitus: Sinut tapetaan, ellet pakene", se kertoi ja Tao rutisti sen käsiinsä. Ilmeisesti järjestössä oli joku kiltimpikin versio ghoulista, sillä he eivät yleensä harrastaneet lappusia ja uhkailua. Kovimman luokan tappajat tappoivat työkseen, eikä heillä ollut aikaa pelleillä näin.

  
Tao otti reppunsa ja lähti, jättäen lapsuudenkotinsa lopullisesti taakseen.

  
***  
Oli kulunut vuorokausi.

  
Tao ei tiennyt mistä hän voisi muka saada ruokaa, sillä hän ei osannut taikka saanut metsästää sitä itse. Jostain sitä oli kuitenkin saatava ja se alkoi muodostua suureksi ongelmaksi.  
Hän nojasi hiljaa verkkoaitaan, antaen sen jättää jäljet käsiinsä.

  
"Mitä teet täällä", kysyi tuttu ääni ja Tao käänsi salaman nopeasti katseensa toiseen. "Yifan...", Tao älähti yllättyneenä, mutta pidempi hymyili. "Luulin, että lintusi tarvitsi ruokaa", hän sanoi ja lipaisi huuliaan.  
"Se oli tapettu. Naulattu seinään", Tao vastasi kireästi ja oli kävelemässä Yifanin ohi, mutta Yifan tarttui hänen olkaansa ja piti siitä tiukasti kiinni. "Olen varma, ettei sulla ole kaikki hyvin."  
"Oikeassa olet."  
"Monta ongelmaa sinulla sitten on?"  
"Kuule, sä olet mun 6800. ongelma."  
"Ahhah. Mutta miksi minä olen ongelmasi?"  
"Vainoat minua pahemmin kuin muut vainoajani. Katoa silmistäni!"  
"Lopeta, lapsi hyvä. En halua pahaa", Yifan sanoi ja nosti kätensä toppuuttelevasti kätensä ilmaan.  
"Mikä oikeus sinulla on sanoa minua lapseksi. Olen yhdeksäntoista!"  
Yifan oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes alkoi taas hymyillä. "Minä olen 22, sinuna kunnioittaisin vanhempiasi."  
"Mene jo pois, ahdistat minua", Tao huudahti ja työnsi Yifania kauemmas. "Näytät siltä kuin aikoisit raiskata minut."  
Yifan loukkaantui lauseesta, mutta pisti heti takaisin. "Sinä näytät siltä, että aiot syödä minut."  
"Voi, et tiedäkään miten lähelle osuit", Tao sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Yifania silmiin. Kun poika seuraavan kerran räpäytti silmiään, olivat hänen silmänsä muuttuneet mustanpunaisiksi. Tao loikkasi ilmaan ja hyökkäsi kimppuun, purren Yifanin kaulaa lujaa. Hän ahnehti sen lihaa veren valuessa ja Yifanin huutaessa. Hetken jatkettuaan hän kuitenkin tajusi, että se tuntui hirveän väärältä. Blondi irrottautui ja katsoi silmät ammollaan aiheuttamaansa tuhoa. Hän ei halunnut satuttaa Yifania enää yhtään, joten hän juoksi lujaa päin tiiliseinää ja menetti tajuntansa.

***

  
Tao esitti nukkuvaa Yifanin sängyssä. Oli muutama vuorokausi tapahtuneesta, eikä Tao halunnut kohdata todellisuutta. Yifan oli jäänyt henkiin, mutta hänen kaulansa oli sinisenmusta ja turvonnut. Tao itse oli parantunut aivoverenvuodostaan aikoja sitten.

  
Mustahiuksinen istui Taon vieressä, katsellen hänen suljettuja, sulkamaisia ripsiään. Hitaasti hänen kätensä nousi, ja se siveli toisen pehmoista ja nuorta poskea. Tao piti kosketuksesta, ja hän raotti silmiään. Toinen meinasi vetää kätensä pois, mutta nuorempi tarttui siihen ja veti takaisin.

Yifan silitti Taon sileitä ja pehmoisia hiuksia, hymyillen pienesti mutta aidosti. "Sä olet ghoul, eikö niin?"  
Tao yllättyi kysymyksestä, mutta sisimmässään hän oli tiennyt, että Yifan tietäisi. Blondi nyökkäsi erittäin hitaasti, ja kysyi hiljaa: "Tapatko sinä minut nyt?"  
Yifan pudisti päätään. "Minun pitäisi tehdä niin, mutta en voi... sinä et ole paha, olet erilainen..."  
Tao laski päänsä käsiensä varaan. "Meinasin tappaa sinut... se oli oikeasti lähellä..."  
"Se ei ole sinun vikasi..."  
Tao nosti katseensa häneen. "Sinäkin olet erilainen... mutta tämä ei voi toimia..."  
"Miksei se voisi? Kuka on sanonut, että se ei voisi toimia?"

"Yifan, sä olet mulle ruokaa. Mulla on nälkä. Enemmin tai myöhemmin mä tapan sut ja syön... mä en mahda sille yhtään mitään."  
"Syö joku muu", Yifan sanoi välinpitämättömästi. "Syö vaikka koko kaupunki... kunhan meidän ei tarvitse erota."  
"Mistä lähtien olet ollut noin kiintynyt minuun", Tao kysyi hieman vinoillen, ja Yifan katsoi häntä häkeltyneen tylysti. Hän käännähti selkä Taoon päin ja mietti hetken, kunnes käveli huoneen ovelle. "Tarvitseeko rakkaudelle syytä", hän kysyi selkä yhä Taoon päin.  
"Joo, ellet halua olla joku kliseinen 'rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä' tyyppi. Mä en pidä sen tyypin romantiikasta", Tao vastasi ja nousi haparoiden ylös sängyltä.  
"Millaisesta romantiikasta sitten", Yifan kysyi ja kääntyi vihdoin häneen päin, kasvoillaan pieni, kiusoitteleva virne.  
"Joku kynttiläillallinen voisi olla ihan jees.", Tao naurahti mutta katsoi synkkänä maahan hiljentyessään. "Mä kaipaan läheisyyttä. Mutta voitko sä antaa sitä?”


	5. 4.Lahja

Taivas oli puhjennut itkuun, tietysti, juuri kun Tao oli uskaltanut pitkän ajan jälkeen pistää nokkansa ulos. Hän oli viettänyt viime päivät Yifanin asunolla kahvia kitaten, mutta nyt hänen oli pakko tehdä nälälleen jotain.

Tao sulki mustan sateenvarjonsa ja ravisteli sen kuivemmaksi kävellessään tennarit kopisten alas muiden ihmisten joukossa. Nyt tulisi vaikein osuus: uhrin valitseminen. Tao oli kerran ollut äitinsä kanssa mukana, kun äiti oli tappanut vanhuksen, joka oli kertoman mukaan jo valmiiksi huonokuntoinen. Hänen äitinsä oli ollut hyvä ihminen, eikä hän tappanut kuin pakosta. Tao halusi olla samanlainen.

Ihmisvirran tuoksu oli huumaava, ja poika arvioi jokaista, kunnes hän näki nuoren miehen, joka näytti niin masentuneelta kuin olla ja voi. Kyseinen henkilö ei edes yrittänyt peittää arpia käsissään. Kädessään hänellä oli pullo viinaa.

Tao kokosi rohkeutensa ja meni jututtamaan penkillä istuvaa tyyppiä. "Hei, voisitko tulla katsoman yhtä juttua", hän kysyi ja hymyili niin rennosti ja viattomasti kuin kykeni. Sumein silmin tuntematon nosti päänsä maanrajasta. "Mikäs siinä...", hän sanoi yllättävän selväpäisesti. Hän hymyili takaisin ja lähti Taon mukana ylös metroasemalta, Taon välillä vilkuillessa, että kai uhri pysyi perässä.

Blondi avasi sateenvarjonsa ja antoi uhrin tulla vierelleen. Taon jalat olivat jännittyneet ja ne tärisivät, mutta toinen ei tuntunut huomaavan, onneksi.

Syrjäisemmälle kujalle päästyään Tao otti kiinni tuntemattoman ranteista, viskaten ensin sateenvarjonsa taivaan tuuliin. Kun nuori nosti päänsä yllättyneenä, Taon kagune purkautui ulos ja iski uhria olkapäähän. Veren haju sai Taon valkuaisen muuttumaan galaksimaisen mustaksi, ja iiris oli tummanpunainen, pupillin ollessa yhä musta. Hän lipaisi huultaan ja oli iskemässä uuden iskun, kunnes hän kuuli pienen lapsen inahduksen. Hän käänsi katseensa ja tuijotti silmät ammollaan viisi- tai kuusivuotiasta lasta, joka katseli ihmetellen murhaa. "Mitä sä teet iskälle", hän kysyi pehmeällä äänellään.

Kylmähiki valui Taon niskaa pitkin, ja kun lapsi alkoi huutaa kuin palosireeni veren nähdessään, hänen kagunensa toimi nopeammin kuin hän tahtoi. Nestemäinen, mutta teräksen kova lihas iski lapsen pehmeän kallon halki, niin että aivonesteet valuivat pihalle.

Tao ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hän jähmettyi sekunniksi paikalleen, kunnes hän nappasi lapsen ruumiista kiinni. Poika lähti juoksemaan sen kanssa kauas pois jättäen "isän" niille sijoilleen.

 

Blondi söi ruokansa kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, pyyhkien veren suupielistään pyyhkeellä, jonka hän oli ottanut mukaan juuri tätä tarkoitusta varten. Senkin hän heitti pois.

Ghoul nousi pystyyn ja lähti kävelemään sateessa kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Hän nojaili seinään erään kahvilan tienoilla, sillä Yifan oli luvannut tulla paikalle. Pian tuttu, Taon silmissä raamikas miehenalku käveli hänen luokseen, tummanpunainen sateenvarjo kourassaan.

Hän otti Taon halaukseensa ja he lähtivät kävelemään saman sateenvarjon alla, kuin nuoripari. Yifan ei maininnut mitään Taosta kantautuvasta verenhajusta, tai kenties hän ei huomannut sitä.

 Katu oli litimärkä, ja paikka melkein tyhjä, ihmiset olivat joko vetäytyneet koloihinsa tai töihin. Sumu peitti kaukaiset maisemat, ja kaupungissa oli pysähtynyt tunnelma.

 Hetken kuluttua Yifan pysäytti hänet erään pienen lahjatavarakaupan eteen, jonka näyteikkuna oli oikein sievä, tarkoin koristeltu. "Käydään tuolla. Ostan sinulle jotain", mustahiuksinen totesi hymyillen ja Tao näytti innostuneelta. He pujahtivat yhdessä sisään, ja kumpikin lähti katselemaan eri tavaroita.

Tammipuiset hyllyt notkuivat erinäistä pikkukrääsää, ja Tao kurkki Yifania hyllyjen välistä. Toisen olemusta katselleessaan hän hymähti keksiessään, mitä hän voisi ostaa pojalle lahjaksi.

Hän nappasi lohikäärmeen muotoisen rannekorun. Lohikäärme oli komea, sillä sen suomut oli tehty yksityiskohtaisesti. Ne olivat kiiltäviä ja smaragdin värisiä, silmien paikalla oli rubiinit. Harjas, hampaat ja kynnet olivat maalattu kultaisiksi, joten ne kiilsivät.

Taolla oli onneksi rahaa mukana, ja hän kävi jo ostamassa ostoksensa, sillä välin kun Yifan vielä kierteli paikkoja.  
Myyjän toimi Taoa vanhempi, mutta Yifania nuorempi levollisen näköinen nuori mies, jonka hymykuopat tulivat esiin hänen nähdessään Taon ostoksen.  
”Se on tehty käsityönä. Oikein komea koriste-esine, joka sopisi kovalle ja kunnioitettavalle herralle”, myyjä luennoi ja katsoi hetken arvioiden Taoa. Tao huomasi sen ja sanoi pikaisesti kuiskaten sen olevan yllätyslahja poikaystävälleen. Toinen nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti Yifanin suuntaan. ”Osuva valinta. Sinulla on silmää ihmistyypeille.”  
”Voi olla syynä sekin, että katson niin paljon draamasarjoja. Niistä oppii yhtä sun toista”, Tao nauroi ja kiitti myyjää lähtiessään ulos odottamaan sitä, että Yifan olisi tehnyt oman valintansa.  
Hän hengitti viileää ja kosteaa ilmaa. Hetken kuluttua pidempi tuli ulos, ja ojensi Taolle pandan muotoisen sateenvarjon.   
"Huomasin, että kadotit omasi. Ehkä se tulee tarpeeseen", hän perusteli valintaansa.

Taon ilme kirkastui ja mairea hymy komisti hänen kasvojaan. Hän halasi pidempää nopeasti ja ojensi sitten oman ostoksensa. "Kun sua katsoo, tulee mieleen lohikäärme", hän sanoi ja Yifan antoi hänen pujottaa korun jäntevään ranteeseensa. Se sopi siihen täydellisesti.   
He katsoivat toisiaan suoraan toistensa silmiin, ja Yifan kokeili kumartua vähän lähemmäs toisen kasvoja, ja hänen ilokseen sekä yllätyksekseen Tao loikkasi hänen kaulaansa ja painoi huulensa toisille.

Se oli Taon ensimmäinen.   
Tao oli kuvitellut tilanteen mielessään niin pitkään, haaveillut siitä, miettien miten se tulisi tapahtumaan. Hän oli lukenut kaikkea ensisuudelmasta, katsonut elokuvia, kirjoittanut lauluja, runoja ja maalannut huulet. Ihmiset sanovat, ettei se tunnu miltään. Se tuntui mahtavalta!

Taon keho värisi ja hänen vatsassaan kupli iloisesti, kun he irrottautuivat ja lähtivät kävelemään käsi kädessä kotiin.

***

Tao makasi Yifanin vieressä ja Yifan silitti hänen paljasta selkäänsä rauhallisin liikkein, kun he katsoivat yhdessä rankkaa myöhäisillanelokuvaa.   
Pää kääntyi Yifanin suuntaan, ja blondi katsoi Yifania, joka katsoi takaisin. Tao räpäytti silmiään ja kysyi hiljaisella äänellä: "Rakastatko sä mua?"

Yifan yllättyi pienesti, mutta sitten hän nyökkäsi, ollen hiljaa hetken. "Kyllä, vaikken haluaisi..."

”Ymmärrän pointtisi…” Tao hymähti ilottomasti. "Rakkaus on toden totta sokeaa..."


	6. 5.Uutinen

Eräänä aamuna Yifan oli herännyt aikaisin ja hän oli käynyt kävelyllä, mutta pian hän oli palannut sieltä. Sillä välin Tao oli ilmeisesti herännyt ja mennyt suihkuun, jossa hän yhä oli.  
Nyt Yifan oli asettunut pöydän ääreen, selaamaan kännykästään uutisia lähialueesta.

Heti ensimmäisenä silmille hyppäsi vahva otsikko.

**"Pikkulapsi surmattu raa'asti metroaseman kieppeillä - isä sairaalassa vakavien vammojen takia"**

Mustahiuksinen klikkasi jutun auki ja alkoi kulmat kohdalla lukea sitä. Mitä pidemmälle hän sitä luki, sitä enemmän hänen ilmeensä synkkeni.

_Nuoren lapsen, arviolta 5-vuotiaan jäännökset löydettiin puolen kilometrin päästä metroasemalta. Lähistöllä oli myös tytön oletettu isä, joka oli niin sekavassa tilassa, ettei häneltä ole saatu järkevää lausuntoa. Hänen vammansa olivat vakavat, ja hän on yhä toipumassa sairaalassa. Lääkärien mukaan hengenvaaraa ei kuitenkaan enää ole._

_Tapausta tutkineet poliisit ottivat pian yhteyttä kyyhkyihin, jotka saattoivat varmistaa teon olevan todennäköisesti ghoulin tekosia._

_"Luultavasti kyse oli nuoresta ghoulista. Toiminta vaikuttaa olleen suunnitelmatonta. Usein ghoulit eivät jätä mitään jälkeensä, eivät varsinkaan silminnäkijöitä. Kun uhri tokenee traagisesta tapahtumasta, on oletettavaa, että tekijä saadaan kiinni", kommentoi alueen kyyhkyjen projektijohtaja, Choi Seung-hyun. Hän vakuuttaa myös, ettei ole syytä pelkoon._

_Alueen asukkaita on varoitettu ja kyyhkyt aikovat järjestää enemmän kontrolli-iskuja, jotka eivät tule vaikuttamaan arkeen. Kello 16.00–17.00 tapahtumapaikan lähistöllä olleita ihmisiä pyydetään ilmoittamaan havaintonsa ensitilassa poliisille._  
  


***

Tao saapui rennon näköisesti suihkusta ja hän yrittää halata Yifania takaapäin, mutta Yifan ravisti hänen kätensä pois.  
Iloisille, suihkunraikkaille kasvoille vaihtui yllättynyt ilme.  
"On parempi, että vietät jonkin aikaa muualla", Yifan sanoi hiljaa, kääntyen katsomaan Taoa.  
  
”Täh? Miksi”, hän sanoi häkeltyneenä ja täysin yllättyneenä.  
  
”Minun on tehtävä muutama asia. Lupaan, että soitan, kun voit tulla takaisin”, Yifan sanoi yrittäen esittää vilpitöntä, kuin asiassa ei olisi mitään outoa.  
  
Tao kyllä haistoi palaneen käryä, mutta hän päätti luottaa kumppaniinsa. ”Uh, hyvä on. Menen pakkamaan heti…”, poika sanoi alakuloisesti ja lähti makuuhuoneeseen. Aivot raksuttivat täyttä häkää, kun hän yritti kovasti miettiä, mikä oli syynä tähän häätöön.  
Kun blondi oli valmis, hän nappasi tavaransa ja huomasi, että Yifan oli myös pukeutunut pitkään takkiinsa ja hän oli lähdössä johonkin. Huomatessaan poikaystävänsä Yifan loi pikaisen hymyn ja he lähtivät samalla ovenavauksella rappukäytävään.  
”Siis miksi minun täytyy lähteä? Ja mihin sinä olet nyt menossa”, poika kysyi yhä hämmentyneenä heidän kävellessään muutamat raput alas ja siitä sitten ulos.  
”Tärkeitä työasioita, älä huolehdi”, toinen huikkasi nopeasti ja lähti kävelemään ripeästi pois. Tao jäi änkyttämään paikalleen: ”M-mutta eihän sinulla ole työtä…”  
  
Yifan kiiruhti entiselle työpaikalleen takinliepeet heiluen tuulen vaikutuksesta. Hän avasi painavan oven tottuneesti ja pyyhälsi nopeasti sisään.  
Hänen etsimänsä henkilö oli onneksi paikalla, joten hän saattoi päästä suoraan asiaan.

"Kas, Kris, mitäs sinä täällä teet? Luulin että lähdit kaupungista", mies sanoi matalalla äänellään ja hymähti.

"Muutin mieleni. Aion saattaa opintoni loppuun ja saada oman quinquen", Yifan selitti nopeasti.

Johtaja kohotti kulmiaan mutta nyökkäsi. "Vaikutat kiireiseltä. Mikä on ongelma?"

"Tämä kaupunki alkaa olla todellakin liian vaarallinen, joten ajattelin auttaa järjestyksen ylläpidossa."

 

Mies nyökkäsi taas, tällä kertaa tyytyväisenä. "Uudet taistelijat ovat aina tervetulleita. Varsinkin kokeneet", hän huokaisi viimeisten sanojen kohdalla syvään, ja Yifan tuhahti. "Sinulla taitaa ongelmia aloittelijoiden kanssa?"

"Et tiedäkään miten oikeaan osuit. Yksi eteläkorealainen on niin sekaisin, etten tiedä mitä hänen kanssaan tulisi tehdä."  
"Millä tavalla sekaisin?"  
"Yli-innokas vain. Hän-"

Yifania nuorempi poika ryntäsi huoneeseen ja alkoi puhua niin nopeasti ja niin kovaan ääneen, ettei kumpikaan kokeneista saanut mitään selvää. Johtajan tuskainen katse paljasti, että siinä paha missä mainitaan. ”Helvetti Jongdae, minulla ei ole nyt aikaa sinulle”, johtaja tiuskaisi ja tarttui nuorta miestä hartioista kiinni ja tyrkkäsi hänet ulos, ojentaen samalla paperit Yifanille kouraan. "Jos opiskelet nuo läpi ja kirjoitat pinkan alimmaisena olevan sopimuksen, niin saat quinquesi."

Yifan arvioi paperimäärän nopeasti ja nyökkäsi. "Olen valmis parin päivän kuluttua."

***

Tao potkaisi kiveä kadunpinnalla. Hän hieroi käsissään olevaa Yifanilta lahjaksi saatua sateenvarjoa, toivoen että se voisi tuoda miehenalun takaisin. Että tämä oli vain pila. Että pian hän tulisi ja sulkisi Taon tiukasti lämpimään halaukseensa. Vähän väliä Tao vilkuili taakseen, näkemättä kuitenkaan mitään muuta kun sadetta.  
  
Aamupäivä kaartui tunneissa iltahämärään. Tao oli vain kierrellyt ympäriinsä, tietämättä mitä tehdä. Pian hän huomasi naisjoukon kävelevän hälisevästi baariin. Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt sellaisessa, mutta tuo näytti mukavalta. Se melkein lähenteli kahvilaa.  
Nuori loikki mukulakivikadun poikki sisälle, ja ilokseen hän huomasi, että vartija oli juuri liukunut vessaan.  Toki Taolla oli ikää, mutta valitettavasti hänen henkilöpaperinsa oli tuhottu muun omaisuuden mukana. Naisjoukko jäi odottamaan porttimiesnaisen paluuta, mutta Tao pujotteli ketterästi itsensä sisälle. Naiset loivat häneen paheksuvan katseen, mutta poika vastasi siihen kaikista viattomillaan hymyllä, joka takasi sen, etteivät vanhemmat ilmiantaisi häntä.  
Ilokseen Tao havaitsi, että tarjolla oli myös kahvia. Hän tilasi sellaisin, varmistaen ettei siinä ollut alkoholia.  
”Minkä takia sinä tulit baariin, jos kerran et halua alkoholia”, työntekijä kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan, mutta alkaessaan valmistaa kahvia.   
Tao huokaisi. ”Baarien viehätys ei aina ole se alkoholi.”  
Työntekijä ei jäänyt väittelemään, vaan hän ojensi kupposen Taolle, joka otti sen ja siemaisi sitä tyytyväisenä, ensin haisteltuaan sen kahville ominaista tuoksua, jota hän oli oppinut arvostamaan jo lapsuudessa. Niin paljon hyviä ja pahoja muistoja, hän ajatteli. Eräs ihminen, jota hän ei halunnut muistaa, sai hänet kavahtamaan, mutta muiden ihmisten mielestä se näytti siltä, että poika oli vain maistanut sitä liian aikaisin ja polttanut kielensä.  
  
Pian poika tunsi töytäisyn selässään. Pää kääntyi liikkeen aiheuttajan suuntaan, ja hän havaitsi, että kyseessä oli vain nuori, hyvin viehättävä nainen, jonka silmäripset eivät taatusti olleet aidot.

"Hei, nuorukainen, tule mukaan tanssimaan", naikkonen liversi ja Tao hymyili. "Mikäs siinä", hän sanoi ujosti ja jätti juomansa pöydälle, antautuessaan basson jumputukselle.


	7. 6.Tuhopoltto

Taoa vedettiin paidan hihasta baarin takana olevalle parkkipaikalle. Hän oli juonut kahvinsa loppuun, eikä hän saattanut ymmärtää minkä takia hän oli näin huppelissa. Kahvissa kun ei ole alkoholia...

Nainen piteli Taon reppua kädessään, ja kun poika huomasi sen, hän huudahti ja kompuroi sitä kohti. "Eii, et sä voi viedä sitä! Se on epäreilua...", hän inisi ja nainen vain loikkasi kauemmas poikaraukan ulottuvilta. Pirullinen hymy levittäytyi naisen kasvoille, kun toinen mies tai poika ilmestyi heidän seuraansa.

"Niin... vaavi, tilanne on nyt sellainen että et saa reppuasi takaisin, ellet tee sitä mitä tahdon", mies sanoi miellyttävällä äänellä, virnistäen.

Tao sylkäisi maahan protestiksi, sen verran hänkin tajusi vaikka tokkurassa oli. "No mitä sitten?"

Mies huomaisi Taon heikkouden ja käytti sitä häikäilemättömästi hyväksi. "Jos vaikka... poltat tuon rakennuksen tuolla", tunnistamaton henkilö ehdotti, vaikka oikeasti kyseessä oli selvä käsky. Käsi heilahti terävästi suuren, jyhkeän rakennuksen suuntaan. Siihen, jossa sairaala, kyyhkyjen tämän hetkinen päämaja, sekä poliisilaitos sijaitsi.

Tao vislasi. "Ei sitten pienempää kohdetta... mutta kaipa minä teen mitä haluatte", hän vastasi, huomaten vasta nyt, että miehellä oli maski peittämässä kasvojaan. Aivot eivät vain napanneet kiinni muistoon, joka pakeni kuin vesi hänen sormiensa välistä. Nuo koreat peuransarvet kyllä näyttivät niin tutuilta. Ja tuo ääni... Taon silmät kapenivat viiruiksi hänen miettiessään miksi se oli niin häiritsevän tuttu...

Maskimies keskeytti hänen mietiskelynsä heittäessään hänelle sytkärin.

"Ala mennä poika, ala mennä. Polta kaikki, niin saat rakkaan reppusi takaisin", hän käski uhkaavana ja Taon turtuneet aivot eivät kyenneet tekemään mitään järkevää, joten hän lähti niine hyvineen rakennukselle.

 

***

Poika heitteli sytkäriä ilmaan, kuitenkin napaten sen aina takasin kouraansa hänen kävellessään raskaan pilvipeitteen alla. Suunnitelma muotoutui nopeasti hänen päässään, ja sen pääpointti kuului näin: ”Aiheuta mahdollisimman paljon tuhoa, niin saat kamasi takaisin.” Ajatuksesta muotoutui pian hokema, joka antoi lisää voimaa pojan lihaksiin. Hän huojui sisään pääsisäänkäynnistä, kunnes tajusi että oli parempi mennä ensin sairaalan puolelle, koska se oli kaikista haavoittuvaisin. Hän käveli vasemmalle aulasta ja katseli ympärilleen, vetäen huppunsa kallonsa suojaksi.  
Tao hymyili hieman. Hän näki yksinäisen siivouskärryn edessään, joka oli lastattu puhtailla sairaalavaatteilla. Ketään ei näkynyt, joten tennarit kopisten poika loikki sen luo, piiloutuen vaatteiden pesuaineen hajuisen kasan alle. Hetkeen hän ei saanut henkeä, mutta kun kärry nytkähti liikkeelle, pojan oli vain pakko kestää. Hän sulki tummilla ripsillä kehystetyt silmänsä ja odotti, kunnes liike pysähtyi.

Tao pisti päänsä esiin kankaiden seasta, haukkoen ahnaasti happea. Siivoojatyttö oli selin hänen, asettelemassa pyyhkeitä hyllyyn. Poika loikkasi pois mahdollisimman kevyesti, ja otti äkkiä lakanoiden seasta yhden. Hän poltti siihen kaksi reikää silmille ja toiset, mutta suuremmat reiät käsille. Poika asetti kätensä niistä sisään. Lakanaan kääriytynyt poika näytti siltä että olisi menossa ala-aste ikäisten halloween bileisiin, mutta oikeasti hän tahtoi vain pysyä tunnistamattomana.

Sitten hän sytytti yhden lakanoista, joka syttyikin lähes räjähtäen puhdistusaineen takia ja sytytti kaikki muut kangaspalat.

Tao ryntäsi ulos huoneesta ja jätti tyttörukan yksin varastoon. Hän sulki oven ja työnsi sen eteen vielä kärryn, joka oli täynnä lääkepurnukoita. Hän nappasi satunnaiset purkit mukaansa ja tunki ne hupparinsa taskuihin.  
Tuhopolton oli jatkuttava, joten jalat kuljettivat hänet väkisin seuraavaan osastoon. Sytytin napsui tasaisin väliajoin.  
Pian hän saapui toisenlaisen huoneen eteen. Vaikka hän kuinka rynkytti ovea, se ei auennut. Hätäisiä ääniä alkoi kuulua aivan läheltä, joten paniikissa hänen kagunensa purskahti esiin ja hän sai rikottua ovea niin, että pääsi livahtamaan sisään. Poika hengitti nopeasti ja sulki oven niin, että se näytti nopeasti katsottuna siltä, ettei siihen oltu koskettu lainkaan.  
Hän antoi kehonsa valua alas lattialle. Ensi kertaa hän mietti, että oliko teko kannattanut. Sanoja vilisi hänen mielessään, ja ihmisyys väistyi tuhon tieltä. Silmäluomet painuivat alas ja hetken päästä mustanpunaiset silmät näkyivät jälleen.

Sisällään olevasta hirviöstä voimaatuneena blondi nousi pystyyn ja salaili suuren arkiston papereita. Lähimpänä näytti olevan kaksoisw:llä alkavien tietoja. Hän repäisi laatikon auki rajulla ranneliikkeellä ja alkoi selata. Plah, plah ja plah. Ei mitään mielenkiintoista.  
”Wu”, Tao henkäisi ja syynäsi tarkemmin siihen liittyviä dokumentteja. ”Yifan!”  
  
Hän nosti paperin varovasti. Se oli selkeästi jo vanha, hieman hapertunut, vaikka sitä oli säilytetty suojassa auringonvalolta.

Yifanin syntymätodistukseen oli kiinnitetty klemmarilla valokuva noin kolmikymppisestä pariskunnasta, joka poseerasi kameralle niin onnellinen ilme kasvoillaan, että Tao meinasi epäillä sen olevan feikattu. Mutta... tuo mies...

Tao siristi silmiään ja läimäisi valot päälle. Tuon miehen kasvot hän muistaisi ikuisesti... sinä iltana kaikki oli muuttunut huonompaan.

_"Minä tapoin Yifanin isän?!"  
  
_ Poika alkoi täristä ja hän puristi paperit nyrkkinsä sisään, kunnes tunki kasan taskuunsa ja lähti ulos arkistosta, kunhan ensin oli sytyttänyt tarpeeksi papereita tuleen. Savun haju tarttuisi hänen vaatteisiinsa pitkäksi aikaa.   
Käytävälle päästyään hän joutui haukkomaan henkeään, että olisi pärjännyt tarpeeksi kauan tuhon keskellä. Jalat kiihtyivät juoksuun ja hän jatkoi työtään.  
  
Aikansa terrorisoituaan hän päätyi siivouskomeroon. Sieltä hän löysi pullon täynnä puhdistusainetta, jota oli läträtty alkoholilla. Oiva sytytin siis, joten se lähti Taon mukaan.   
Poika jatkoi matkaansa. Vasta nyt sairaalan henkilökunta oli ymmärtänyt, että palo ei johtunut mistään viallisesta sähkölaitteesta, vaan kyseessä oli törkeä tuhopoltto.  
Poliiseja ja kyyhkyjä alkoi virrata paikalle, palomiehet oli jo kutsuttu. Taolle alkoi tulla kuumat paikat.  
Hän kiihdytti tahtiaan ja juoksi useiden potilaiden ohi, joita yritettiin evakuoida mahdollisimman nopeasti.   
  
Lopulta hän huomasi tutun miehen makaamassa sairaalan pedillä.  
_Sen lapsen isä?_  
_Miksi koko menneisyyteni tuntuu vainoavan minua tänään?_

Sen kummempia miettimättä hän roiskutti pullostaan nestettä miehen pedille. Mies katsoi häntä silmät valtavina, peloissaan. Tao kulki miehen luo, nakkeli niskojaan, tarttui kiinni miehen kaulasta kiinni toisella kädellään, nostaen tuon ylös. Hän hymyili mielipuolisesti miehen yrittäessä epätoivoisesti hengittää. Poika laski miehen takaisin sängylle ja sytytti sen tuleen. Kuului räjähdys ja miehestä ei ollut jäljellä kuin tuhkat.  
Tao käännähti ja jatkoi matkaansa nopeasti.  



	8. 7.Perintö

Yifan oli lähellä hakata päätään pöytään. Opiskeltavat materiaalit eivät olleet helpoimmasta päästä, ja hän oli työskennellyt tauotta mustan kahvin voimalla siitä saakka kun oli kotoaan lähtenyt. Keskittyminen oli huipussaan, mutta kaukaa kantautuva huuto särki sen säpäleiksi. Hetken kuluttua valot sammuivat. Yifan ihmetteli asiaa, eikä tiennyt että sähköjohdot olivat palaneet.  
Nuori mies nousi pöydän äärestä huokaisten syvään. Kuka kehtasi häiritä häntä?   
Samassa hetkessä ovi lennähti auki, savun tulviessa siitä sisälle. Mustuuden seasta ilmestyi lakanaan pukeutunut häntä hieman lyhyempi ihminen. Yifan ei nähnyt kuin silmät jotka kiiltelivät vaarallisesti.  
  
Tao yllättyi kohtaamastaan ihmisestä, mutta hän oli päässyt sekasorron makuun. Sen enempää ajattelematta hän antoi rajumman puolensa päästä valloilleen. Kagune loisti hämärässä tappavaa mutta kaunista valoaan. Yifan huudahti, sillä se näytti niin tutulta. Sen herkkä sulkamaisuus, sulavat liikkeet, kaikki.   
”Tao-”, lause jäi ilmaan leijumaan, kun sivallus karkotti tajun vanhemman mielestä.  
  
Nuorempi katsoi maassa makaavaa, verta vuotavaa myttyä, kunnes potkaisi sen syrjään.  
”Yifan kuule, on parempi, että se menee näin.”

***  
 Savun, tuhkan ja kärventyneen lihan haju tuskin lähtisi koskaan Taosta irti, vaikka blondi oli heittänyt kärventyneen suojalakanan kuuseen. Hän oli palannut baarille ja nyt hän odotti kärsimättömänä kiristäjänsä paluuta. Pian varjoista käveli peuranaamainen poika, joka roikotti hänen reppuaan.  
Maskin takana olevat silmät saivat huvittuneen kiillon hänen katsellessaan Taoa. ”Olet tullut isääsi. Sääli sinänsä, mutta ei minua kiinnosta, sillä sinä tulet lähtemään maasta aivan parin päivän sisällä”, poika nauroi nuoremmalleen.   


Tao nosti väsyneenä katseensa. Näytti siltä, että hän oli vanhentunut tunneissa kymmeniä vuosia. Sillä hetkellä, kasvot naarmuilla, hiukset tuhkaisina, hän oli kuin Feenikslintu, joka oli ottanut isänsä hahmon. Pojan oma äiti olisi kavahtanut oman ainokaisensa edessä. Tummat varjot elottomien silmien ympärillä, rohtuneet huulet, mustavalkea asu, kaikki tämä loi kuvan siitä että vanha pandamestari oli palannut.

”Pandamestari”, peurapoika sylkäisi tuon nimen suustaan, halveksuen sitä joka solullaan. ”Näkyy palanneen, heikkona, tuhottuna, rikottuna hänen oman poikansa hahmossa. Mutta katso, miten opin omien vanhempieni virheistä. He varttuivat sinun isäsi kanssa. Olivat olevinaan ystäviä, mutta sinun kapinen isukkisi käänsi selkänsä liittolaisilleen, minun vanhemmilleni, vallanhimonsa takia!” Sanat kohosivat huudoksi. Peuran suonissa kiehui.  
  
Tao oli aivan hiljaa, kunnes hymyili hiukan. ”Luhan… olisi pitänyt arvata, että sinä olet kaiken takana.”

Luhan nakkeli niskojaan. ”Älä kutsu minua oikealla nimelläni, se on huono tapa.”

”Peura sitten”, Tao vastasi ivallisesti ja nousi pystyyn energiaa saaneena. ”Minä en muuten aio lähteä tästä kaupungista minnekään. Minä en aio korjata isäni syntejä, eikä sinunkaan tulisi kostaa, idiootti. Menneet ovat menneitä, teidän peurakuninkuutenne.”

Luhan puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.  
”Mitä sinä kuvittelet minun haluavan? Kostoa? Sitäkin, mutta tässä on kyseessä perintö. Minun vanhempani olivat mahtavia, koko tämän kaupungin kuningaspari. Mutta sitten halpamainen isäsi tuli ja vei minun valtani, voimani. Minulle ei jäänyt edes kattoa päänpäälle! On aika osoittaa, että peurojen suku on yhä elinvoimainen.”

Tao haukotteli tylsyydestä ja väsymyksestä. ”Olet yhtä lapsellinen kuin lapsena. Luuletko, että valtakautesi olisi kestänyt kauaa? Kyyhkyt tulivat tänne heti, kun tila alkoi näyttää kaoottiselta ja olisit liian heikko pitämään puolesi. Ja muuten, saat sylkeä isäni muiston päälle niin paljon kuin haluat, oikeastaan, voisin liittyä mukaan paskanjauhanta rinkiisi.”

”Kyyhkyt ovat haavoittuvaisia, Tao. Sinä itse osoitit sen tänään, kun poltit käskystäni koko puljun. He eivät saaneet syyllistä edes selville. Eikä ilmeisesti sitä lapsenmurhaakaan. Etkö sinä kunnioita isääsi yhtään? Olet yhtä psykoottinen kuin hänkin oli.”

”Miten tiedät, että minä tapoin sen lapsen?”

”Arvelin vain, sillä kukaan muu ei olisi noin ammattitaidoton. Nyt sain vahvistuksen asialle.”

Ghoulit tuijottivat toisiaan, kunnes Luhan heitti Taon repun toiselle. ”Ole hyvä, ruma lapsi. Muista, jos et ole kahden päivän kuluessa poissa, tapan sinut.”

Tao naksautti kieltään nokkavasti ja naurahti. ”Olisit tappanut minut jo jos sinulla olisi ollut tarpeeksi sisua.”  
  
Luhan synkistyi naamionsa takana, käännähti sanomatta asiaan mitään ja loikkasi takaisin sinne mistä oli tullutkin.  
  
Tao lähti hortoilemaan ja kunnes näki viimein tutun kaupan, joka oli juuri sulkeutumassa. Kaupan omistaja putsasi ikkunoita katsellessaan aavistukseen peloissaan oranssinpunertavaksi värjäytynyttä taivasta ja kaikkea mustaa savua samalla tuhkan lentäessä tännekin asti. Hälytysajoneuvojen äänet kuuluivat kaukaisuudessa terävinä.  
Nuori mies säpsähti Taon raahautuessa lähemmäs. Pienempi kokoinen oli jo pujahtamassa liikkeensä turviin, mutta tunnistaessaan Taon kasvot hänen suunsa loksahti auki. ”H-hei? Miten voisin palvella?”  
Tao lähestulkoon tuupertui väsymyksestä lyhemmän käsivarsille. Huolestunut ilme varjosti myyjän kasvot ja hän auttoi nuorukaisen ystävällisesti sisälle.  
Pojan asunto oli kaupan yläkerrassa, joten hän pyyhälsi rappuset ylös, kunhan oli ensin istuttanut yllätysvieraansa tiskin takana olevaan tuoliin lepäämään. Hetken kuluttua vastakeitetyn kahvin tuoksu tulvi alakertaankin ja herätteli Taoa hellästi horroksestaan.  
Tao vilkaisi läheisessä hyllyssä olevaan peiliin ja räpytteli äkkiä silmiään, sillä ne olivat yhä mustanpunaiset.   
  
Kiinalaissyntyinen myyjä palasi alas ja ojensi kahvin sievässä koristeellisessa kupposessa pojalle. ”Ole hyvä”, hän hymyili niin että hymykuoppa tuli esiin ” Tao.”

Tao hätkähti, mutta kiitti kahvista. ”En muistaakseni kertonut nimeäni.”

”Tunnen sinut jo menneisyydestä. Olen Zhang Yixing, kyyhkyille tuttu Yksisarvinen tai Parantaja, alueittain kutsumanimeni vaihtelevat. Voit kutsua minua myös Layksi.”   
  
Blondin silmiin ilmestyi hämmennys. ”Sinä olet ghoul? Ja minä olen taatusti kuullut nimesi jossain.”  
”Tarkoitat varmaan äitiäni, hän oli paljon kuuluisampi kuin minä olen nyt, kannan vain hänen nimeään kunnianosoituksena hänen vaikuttavasta rauhantyöstään”, sen sanoessaan Yixing painoi päänsä kunnioittavana.  
Tao nyökkäsi. ”Meidän vanhempamme tunsivat, äitini oli sinun äitisi parhaimpia ystäviä.”  
”Sinun äitisi oli hieno nainen. Mutta en tiennyt, että hänellä oli poika, luulin, että tämä ’Tao’ oli isäsi kaksoisveli tai vaikka veljenpoika.”  
”Minua on yritetty pitää piilossa, mutta isäni vuodatti salaisuuksia paremmin kuin small talkia. Sitä kautta kaikki viholliset löysivät minut”, Tao huokaisi syvään ja hörppäsi kahvistaan. Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, jonka Yixing kuitenkin rikkoi.

  
”Tiedätkö mitään sairaalarakennuksen tuhosta?”  
Poika katsoi vaivaantuneena toisaalle, kunnes myönsi. ”Okei, saatoin polttaa pari lakanaa.”  
Toinen pudisti päätään epähyväksyvänä. ”Oikeasti, poltitko sinä koko mestan? En olisi millään voinut uskoa sun tekevän mitään sellaista.  
”Mua painostettiin, mä vannon. Luhan kiristi mua ja mun oli pakko.”  
”Luhan? Hetkinen, olen kuullut hänen nimensä jossain aiemmin.”  
”Ei ihme, Peuraksi häntä myös kutsutaan, on olevinaan paikallinen pikkupomo. Mutta minulle hän ei ole muuta kuin säälittävä ja lapsellinen.”  
”Miksi sitten annoit hänen kiristää sinua, jos hän on kerran niin säälittävä?”  
”Hän on silti vahva ghoul, kaikesta huolimatta. Ei minulla ollut voimia vastustaa häntä”, Tao huokaisi ja tarvitsi hetken tauon rypeäkseen itsesäälissä ja kerätäkseen voimansa kokoon.


	9. 8.Sovinto

Sillä välin Yixing puhdisti hyllyjä. Kun kello oli vierinyt vartin verran eteenpäin, Yixing kysyi Taolta, että missä hänen poikaystävänsä oli.  
”Yifan? Minä… minä taisin jättää hänet tulipaloon.”  
Tummahiuksinen hätkähti ja katsoi Taoa suoraan silmiin. ”Miten sinä saatoit?”  
”Minä en tainnut ajatella kovin selkeästi… anna anteeksi.”  
”Turhaan sinä minulta pyytelet anteeksi, se tuskin lämmittää kumppanisi mieltä. Eikö sinua lainkaan kiinnosta, mitä hänelle kävi?”  
”Totta kai kiinnostaa! Sitä minä olen murehtinut koko illan”, Tao huusi pidätellen kyyneliä. Yixing loi häneen lempeän katseen. ”Rauha maahan, mennään katsomaan yhdessä.”  
”Mutta se koko paikka on täynnä kyyhkyjä ja poliiseja”, toinen yritti sanoa, mutta Yixing sulki hänen suunsa heittämällä naamion Taon kouraan.  
”I-isän naamio? Luulin, että se tuhottiin hänen ruumiinsa mukana”, blondi kakisteli ja silitti naamion nahkaisia, mustia pandankorvia.  
”Vaihtokauppa käy koko ajan, minä saan tavaraa ja välitän sitä. Sinun isäsi irtaimisto myytiin luultavasti eri paikkoihin. Mutta nyt on juteltu tarpeeksi, on korkea aika lähteä”, Yixing selitti ja laittoi oman naamionsa kasvoilleen. Sen otsassa oli kullattu sarvi.  


Nuorukaiset lähtivät ulos. Musta savu oli pimentänyt taivaan, joka oli kehittelemässä sadetta. Ghoulit lähtivät liikkeelle ja pääsivät nopeasti sairaalalle, jonka piha oli täynnä hälytysajoneuvoja, evakuoituja potilaita, kuolleita, loukkaantuneita, lääkäreitä, hoitajia, kyyhkyjä ja poliiseja sekä toimittajia ja vielä uteliaita siviilejäkin.  
”Meidät tapetaan heti jos he huomaavat meidät”, Taon ääni kuulosti hiukan matalammalta maskin takaa. Se toki saattoi johtua siitä, että hän nieleksi koko ajan kyyneliä katsoessaan aiheuttamaansa tuhoa.  
Yixing nyökkäsi, mutta käänsi katseensa rakennuksen siipeen, jossa kyyhkyjen toimisto oli. ”Minusta tuntuu, etteivät liekit ole saavuttaneet vielä tuota osaa rakennuksesta. Palomiehet yrittävät vielä pelastaa sen mikä pelastettavissa on.”  
”Voidaanko me mennä katsomaan sieltä?”  
”Ilman muuta.”

Pojat jatkoivat matkaa ja tunkeutuivat sisään suoraan pääovesta. Palomiehet olivat liian kiireisiä välittääkseen hämäräveikoista jotka luikkivat seiniä pitkin huoneeseen johon Yifan oli jätetty.  
Taon vatsaa väänsi hänen ajatellessaan mitä kaikkea Yifanille olisi voinut tapahtua. Savua oli hirveästi ja kaikkialla oli kuuma, mikä teki etsintäretkestä yhä vaikeamman.  
Hiki virtasi Taon mustien vaatteiden alla hänen lähes juostessaan eteenpäin. Pian hän kuuli heikkoa vaikerrusta käytävästä. Poika painui matalaksi ja viittoili Yixingiä seuraamaan.  
Äänen aiheuttaja oli kuin olikin tuttu, joka näytti säikähtävän ghouleja, jotka raahasivat hänet sortuneen kattorakenteen alta. Vanhempi oli yrittänyt paeta viimeisillä voimillaan, mutta ilmeisesti rakennus oli sortunut ja lukinnut hänet alleen.  
Yhteisvoimin kaksikko sai kolmannen irti ja lähtivät juosten liekkejä pakoon Yifanin menettäessä taas tajunsa.  
Ghoulit päättivät nopeasti, että ihminen kannatti viedä suoraan Yixingille eikä jättää omiensa pariin, sillä heillä tuntui olevan kädet täynnä töitä jo valmiiksi.  
  
  
***

Yifan heräsi jäätävään päänsärkyyn. Minä olen elossa, oli hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa. Hänellä oli yhä silmät kiinni, mutta toinen avattiin ja siihen osoitettiin valoa, samalla tavalla kuin lääkärit tekevät etsiessään elonmerkkejä.

Yifan älähti kirkkaudesta ja käänsi päänsä sivuun, säikäyttäen häntä tutkineen lääkärin, joka näytti yllättävän tutulta.   
”Tao! Yifan heräsi”, lääkäri huusi ja paikalle ryntäsi nuori mies, joka näytti kasvaneen vain yhden yön aikana Yifanin silmissä. ”Kiitos Yixing. En tiedä mitä olisin tehnyt ilman sinua”, hän sanoi hymyillen ja kumarsi, antaen Yixingille luvan poistua.  


Yifan katsoi ihmetellen poikaystäväänsä. ”Mutta-”  
Tao katsoi häntä rakastavainen ilme kasvoillaan hänen istuutuessaan lattialle Yifanin viereen, sillä potilas oli laskettu lattialle patjan päälle. ”Elämä on yhtä pelastamista. Mutta tällä kertaa myönnän, että olin syyllinen ahdinkoosi”, hän sanoi ja painoi päänsä surkeana.  
Muistot palasivat Yifanin mieleen, mutta hänen kasvoilleen tuli lempeä, melkeinpä isällinen ilme. ”Olen aina puolellasi, olit millainen tahansa. Saat anteeksi.”  
”Yifan, ei sinun pitäisi olla noin armollinen.”  
”Mutta minä rakastan sinua, Tao.”  
”Älä lausu nimeäni rakkaudella. Luulin olevani erilainen kuin muut, mutta eilen tuli todistettua, että olen aivan yhä julma kuin hekin. Samanlainen kuin isäni oli”, nuorukainen murehti ja otti takkinsa joka roikkui naulakossa, taskusta Yifanin syntymätodistuksen, joka oli vähän kärähtänyt kulmistaan ja rypistynyt, mutta muuten ehjä.  
”Me molemmat synnyttiin ilmeisesti täällä. Kuule, minä vannon, etten tiennyt tästä asiasta ennen kuin nyt”, poika kertoi ja ojensi paperit ja valokuvan poikaystävälleen. ”Eräänä iltana olimme isän kanssa kaupungilla. Kaikki alkoi hyvin. Isäni oli kiltimpi kuin tavallisesti ja meidän oli tarkoitus ostaa minulle uusi skeittilauta. Mutta olimme ehtineet etsiä sopivaa kappaletta vain pienen hetken, kun joku tuli puhumaan isälleni. Se mies oli hintelä, mutta sen kasvot olivat täynnä arpia, eikä hän ollut mikään heikko nörtti. Piilouduin isän taa, mutta pian isä veti miehen mukanaan ulos liikkeestä, sivukujalle. Oli oikea koiranilma, eikä juuri ketään ollut liikkeellä. Juuri siksi me olimme lähteneet, vaikka ghoulit pitivät itsensä silloin salassa, emme halunneet herättää huomiota. Isä oli jo etsintäkuulutettu Japanissa ja Etelä-Koreassa. No mutta, pian heidän kiistansa yhtyi kunnon tappeluksi. Isäni oli pitkä mies, vahvempi kuin se toinen. Tajusin, että tuolla menolla isä tappaisi sen toisen. Lopulta mies tapettiin, ja tajusin että hän oli ollut ghoul. Kysyin isältä, että miksi hän oli tappanut tämän. Olin vasta viiden vanha joten tietysti järkytyin asiasta, mutta isä vain löi minua. Sitten paikalle tuli tämä mies, tässä kuvassa. Kyllä, se oli sinun isäsi. Hän hyökkäsi urheasti quinquellaan isääni vastaan, mutta he olivat tasaväkiset: pian he molemmat makasivat edessäni, henki hieverissä. Isäni pyysi, että tappaisin sinun isäsi. E-en hallinnut itseäni ja toteutin isän käskyn. Mutta sitä ennen sinun isäsi sanoi, että voisi huolehtia minusta. Hän huomasi ettei minun ollut hyvä olla kotona. Minä, hirviö, tuhosin miehen joka olisi voinut viedä minut pois siitä henkisestä helvetistä ja samalla vein tietämättäni toisen pojan isän. Olen tehnyt liikaa pahaa, Yifan. Olen tappanut paljon. Isäni perintö elää minussa, vaikken halunnut. Anna anteeksi. Minulla on tähän kuitenkin ratkaisu: Tapan itseni ennen kuin teen enempää pahaa. Löysin sairaalasta lääkkeitä, joilla voin tappaa itseni”, Tao vuodatti sydäntään rakkaansa edessä, joka kertomuksen aika kuunteli ymmärtäväisesti mutta näytti ajoittain järkyttyneeltä, ajoittain surulliselta, vihaiselta ja säälivältä ja loppuen lopuksi halasi Taoa, joka oli puhjennut kyyneliin.   
  
”Kaikki on hyvin, ei hätää. Olen ollut vuosikausia katkera sille ghoulille, joka vei minulta isän. En olisi voinut ikinä arvata, että se sama veisi minun sydämeni. Minä annan sinulle anteeksi, vaikka se on vaikeaa, myönnän. Mutta tässä maailmassa ei ole sijaa katkeruudelle. Kuule, minulle alkaa riittää elämä Kiinassa. Mitä jos lähdettäisiin koettamaan onneamme muualle? Karistetaan menneisyys jaloistamme. Sun kuolemasi ei ole hyvä ratkaisu”, Yifan ehdotti hymyillen. Tao yllättyi, mutta nyökkäsi sitten nasevasti. ”Kiitos. Mä rakastan sua, Yifan, ja todellakin haluan lähteä täältä.”  
”Mitä me sitten odotamme? Sinulle voi tulla kuumat paikat, joten meidän on parempi lähteä mahdollisimman nopeasti.”  
”Mutta minne me menisimme? Mitä me tekisimme?”  
”Asioilla on tapana järjestyä. Siihen vain kuluu aikaa.”  
  
Tao hymyili Yifanille, jonka jälkeen hän kurottautui toista kohti ja he suutelivat pitkään ja hartaasti.


	10. 9.Päätös & Epilogi

Kun oli kulunut muutamia tunteja, radiosta ja televisiosta tuli ilmoitus, että kaikki lähialueen talot tarkastettaisiin mahdollisimman nopeasti ghoulien varalta. Yifan oli yhä heikkona, mikä mutkisti asioita. Yixing ilmoitti olevansa kyllä turvassa, vaikka hän jäisikin tänne. Turvapaikkaa hän tarjosi Taollekin, mutta hän kieltäytyi kunniasta, sanoen ettei haluaisi enää piiloutua vaan lähteä heti matkaan. Vaikka hänet saataisiin kiinni, hän olisi valmis maksamaan tekojensa hinnan. Yifan oli tietenkin tätä ideologiaa vastaan.  
Televisiossa näytettiin kadonneiden ja kuolleiden kuvia. Tao sulki silmänsä, mutta Yixing huomasi Yifanin olevan etsittyjen joukossa. ”Pitäisikö sinun mennä ilmoittautumaan?”  
”Voisin. Saisin annettua mielenrauhan ystävilleni.”  
”Siitä vain sitten. Kai pärjäät yksin?”  
”Pakko pärjätä, kumpikaan teistä ei voi tulla mukaan”, Yifan osoitti seinällä roikkuvia naamioita. ”Teidän tiedetään liikkuvan alueella.” Sen enempää sanomatta poika nousi älähtäen sohvalta ja otti vastaan kävelykepin, jonka Yixing ojensi hänelle. Hiljaisuudessa hän katosi oviaukosta ulos. Ajatus siitä, palaisiko Yifan enää koskaan, kävi Taon mielessä, mikä sai hänet itkun partaalle.  
  
***

Tao puristi kahvikuppiaan ja katsoi ulko-ovelle hermostuneena. Oli kulunut tunteja, eikä toisesta ollut kuulunut mitään. Kasa käytettyjä nenäliinoja pojan vieressä todisti, ettei hänen sisimpänsä ollut muuttunut mihinkään. Yixing oli kärsivällinen lohdutellessaan nuorempaa.   
Pian ovelta kuului koputusta, ja Tao nosti sumean katseensa rynnäten avaamaan.  
Mutta se, mitä hän näki, ei ollut toivottua. Pojan sydän pirstaloitui siruiksi, toivo hiipui hänen silmistään.  
”Hei. Tulisimme vain tekemään tarkastusta ghoulien varalta”, Taon kanssa samanpituinen mutta harteikkaampi mies sanoi ja hymyili. Hänen takanaan oli kolme sotilasasuihin pukeutunutta kyyhkyä kypärät päässä ja aseet kourassa, tuima ilme naamoillaan.  
  
Tao käänsi katseensa Yixingiin, joka katsoi tyynenä saapunutta nelikkoa. ”Herrat olkoot hyviä ja odottakoot pienen hetken. Käyn hakemassa kolmannen perheenjäsenemme tarkatukseen mukaan”, hän sanoi rauhallisesti ja veti Taon mukaansa, jättäen kyyhkyt ovensuulle. Hän otti vaivihkaa naamiot seinältä ja ohjasi nuoremman kellariin, jonka olemassaolosta Tao ei ollut tiennyt.  
  
”Naamio päähän ja juokse. Ihan sama minne, kunhan pääsemme pois täältä. Minä menen vaarallista reittiä, on parempi, ettet seuraa minua. Onko selvä”, Yixing ohjeisti lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi liittolaiselleen. ”On todennäköistä, ettemme enää tapaa. Mutta minun oveni ovat aina auki sinulle ja ystävillesi”, hän vielä lisäsi ja hymyili niin, että hymykuoppa tuli esiin kunnes laittoi maskinsa päähän ja lähti juoksemaan kellariin rakennettua käytävää pitkin. Se oli yllättävän pitkä, ja sen varrella oli monia haaraumia. Yixing kertoi kuitenkin, että Taon pitäisi vain edetä suoraan ja sitten hän löytäisi vasemmalta rappuset, jotka johtaisivat ulkomaailmaan.  
  
Tao totteli ja laittoi maskinsa päähän ja lähti juoksemaan samaan aikaan kun ylhäältä alkoi kuulua kyyhkyjen huutoja heidän tajutessaan, että ”kolmannen perheenjäsenen” haku oli kestänyt turhan kauan, he lähtivät perään. Sydän sykki Taon rinnassa hurjaa vauhtia kuin pikkulinnulla paetessaan petoa. Se muistutti poikaa hänen omasta lemmikistään, joka oli tuntenut varsin julman kohtalon. Ja samalla hetkellähän tajusi, ettei häntä itseään odottaisi yhtään parempi kohtalo, mikäli hän jäisi kiinni.  
  
Ulkona oli alkanut taas sataa, sen hän tajusi vasta nyt. Mutta se ei hänen menoaan haitannut. Hän nousi paloportaita pitkin ylös katoille, joilla hän oli loikkinut koko pienen ikänsä. Tämä kaupunki oli rakas, mutta nyt hänen olisi viimeistään jätettävä se lopullisesti taakseen.  
Yksi kyyhkyjen helikopteri partioi taivaalla, mutta se oli liian keskittynyt virastorakennuksen tapahtumiin huomatakseen takanaan loikkivaa ghoulia.  
  
***  
  
Poika oli päässyt pälkähästä. Pariin otteeseen partioivat poliisit olivat havainneet hänet, joten hänen olinpaikkansa oli taatusti tiedossa, mutta hän ei yksinkertaisesti jaksanut enää juosta yhtään metriä.  
Tao hengitti syvään, silmät kiinni. Hän riisui naamionsa ja antoi viilentävien pisaroiden valua hänen poskiansa pitkin. Katuvalot eivät yltäneet tälle kujalle, tai oikeastaan läheinen lamppu oli mennyt rikki. Samassa hän tajusi, että kuja oli tuttu. Seinää koristi hänen tekemänsä graffiti. Tuntui, että siitä oli kulunut ikuisuus. Kaipaus täytti nuoren mielen ja hän pidätteli kyyneliä katsellessaan taideteostaan.  
  
”Vieläkö sinä olet täällä, idiootti”, halveksui ääni varjoista, ja samassa sen lähde oli Taon itsensä edessä, naamio kasvoillaan. ”Sanoinhan, että ensikerralla olet tuhon oma. Tällä kertaa minä en pelkää.”  
  
Luhan hymyili itsevarmana naamionsa takaa ja Tao huokaisi väsyneenä. ”Ehdin jo toivoa, että kyyhkyt olisivat tappaneet sinut.”  
”Valitan, en ole niin heikko kuin sinä”, Luhan haastoi ja potkaisi nuorempaa sääreen. Panda huokaisi ja asetti naamionsa kasvoilleen, nousten pystyyn.  
”Sinä se et koskaan ole kyllästynyt kiusaamaan minua, säälittävää, jos minulta kysytään”, hän ärsytti Luhania ja iski potkun toisen kylkeen, joka laukaisi taistelun.  
  
Ghoulit vasta lämmittelivät käyttäessään pelkkiä raajojaan aseina. Molemmat tiesivät, että tätä taistelua oli siirretty liian pitkään ja se olisi ratkaistava nyt. Heidän oli selvitettävä kiistansa vaikka maksamalla henkensä.  
Sade liukasti katua, ja monesti kumpikin saattoi löytää itsensä maasta haukkomassa henkeä toisen painon alla. Veri alkoi virrata läheiseen viemäriin, ja se oli sen merkki, että oli aika aloittaa.  
Luhanin kagune ilmestyi hänen oikeasta käsivarrestaan, ja mustanpunaiset silmät loistivat vihaa ja tappamisenhalua.  
Luhanin kagune oli teräksen kova, mutta se ei ollut niin ketterä kuin Taon. Panda pystyi tekemään nopeita hyökkäyksiä, mutta toinen sai ne torjuttua helposti, ne eivät läpäisseet suojakilpeä. Nuorempi yritti päästä Luhanin suojauksesta läpi omalla kagunellaan, mutta Peura löi toisen helposti seinään päin, johon jäi märkä läntti Taon selästä. Ghoul yskäisi verta joka valui norona hänen suupielestään. Poika nousi ylös ja hyökkäsi uudelleen Luhanin kimppuun, mutta Peuran kagune murskasi yrityksen iskulla päähän.  
  
Peurapoika oli niskanpäällä, Taon voimat olivat lopussa. Mutta sitten teräväpiirteinen miehenalku iski quinquellaan Luhania suoraan selkään, ja nuorukainen kaatui maahan huudahtaen.  
”Arvasin ettei sinua voi hetkeksikään jättää yksin. Jouduit heti hankaluuksiin.”  
  
Matala ääni toi lämmön Taon sisuksiin ja hymyn tämän huulille. Yifan potki Luhanin säälimättä kauemmas toisen vielä ihmetellessä, mistä kyyhky oli tullut.  
Poika tarjosi kätensä Taolle ja veti hänet ylös, rutistaakseen hänet halaukseensa.  
”Jätä tämä minun huolekseni”, Yifan sanoi hymyillen silittäessään toisen vaaleita, tomuisia hiuksia, joihin oli tarttunut verta, joko hänen omaansa tai Luhanin.  
Sen sanottuaan hän laski Pandan lepäämään maahan ja käveli toisen ghoulin luo, joka näytti nyt pelokkaalta. Siitä huolimatta Peura nousi uhmakkaana ja aikoi taistella viimeiseen henkäykseensä.  
Tao pisti merkille, että Yifan näytti liioitellun itsevarmalta. Poika oli varma, ettei toinen ollut käyttänyt quinqueaan koskaan aiemmin, ja Luhan oli kuitenkin nähnyt monta taistelua. Tao itse oli tällä hetkellä liian heikko auttaakseen kumppaniaan.  
  
”Ai Pandalla on kyyhkypoikaystävä? Oletkin aina ollut yksi helvetin homo.”  
”Vittuako sinulle se kuuluu, ketä rakastan”, Tao huusi taustalta Yifanin piestessä Luhania. ”Sellaiset tunteet ovat sulle muutenkin varmaan ihan vieraita, hylkiö.”  
Luhan ei vastannut vaan yritti väistellä quinquen iskuja, mutta rääkäisyt kertoivat, että se ei ollut onnistunut. Yifan oli armoton, joskin sisällään hän ei olisi halunnut satuttaa nuorta, joka näytti aika viattomalta. Mutta ulkonäön ei saanut antaa hämätä.  
  
Pian kirkaisut vaikenivat ja Yifan tuli auttamaan Taon ylös. Ghoul ja ihminen ottivat toisiaan kädestä, kunhan Yifan oli laittanut quinquen takaisin salkkuun. He jättivät verta vuotavan ghoulin jälkeensä, jättäen huomiotta ne pienet nyyhkäisyt, jotka siro poika päästi.  
  
***  
  
Lintu kaarteli taivaalla. Sitä seurasi sen lajitoveri, joka kujersi jahdatessaan kumppaniaan. Ne olivat onnellisia auringon lämmittäessä niiden siipiä, lempeän tuulen kannatellessa niitä ilmassa. Välillä ne laskeutuivat vankan puun oksalle, jossa ne nokkivat toisiaan hellästi. Puunkoloon oli rakennettu korsista, sammaleesta ja höyhenistä pyöreä pesä, jossa sileät munat odottivat hautojaansa takaisin.  
Ilmassa leijui meriveden suolainen tuoksu, vaikka rannalle oli hieman matkaa. Oli kuuma, vaikka kesä oli vasta alussa. Vaaleanvihreä sävytti maisemaa, kasvit nauttivat rehevästä maaperästä. Linnunlaulu oli ainoa ääni tuulen lisäksi.  
  
Tao makasi ruohikolla, Yifanin sylissä. Joutsen lipui kirkasvetisen järven pinnalla poikasineen. Tao sulki silmänsä ja antoi Yifanin hyväillä hänen kasvojaan huulillaan.   
”Onko tämä sinulle tarpeeksi romanttista”, vanhempi kuiskasi toiselle, joka avasi tummilla ripsillä kehystetyt silmänsä.  
”On ja paljon enemmänkin. Television hömppäsarjat eivät ole mitään verrattuna tähän.”  
”Kuulostat kliseiseltä, kultaseni.”  
”Itse kuulostat rupsahtaneelta vanhalta mieheltä kun kutsut minua kullaksi”, Tao kiusoitteli ja loikkasi pois Yifanin sylistä pakoon, kun vanhempi älähti loukkaantuneena ja lähti jahtaamaan rakastettuaan.  
”Ota kiinni jos saat, 6800. mutta tärkein ongelmani.”  



End file.
